SMAN 104 Maria
by Siebte Gloxinia
Summary: "Oke, Bertholdt, kau pingsan saja," perintah Sasha kepada Bertholdt dengan mimik yang sangat serius. Jalan pikiran Sasha memang susah ditebak. / warning inside, enjoy!


**SMAN 104 Maria**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning: OOC **naudzubillah, typo, plot gak jelas.

_Enjoy! xx_

* * *

_Jean._

_Jean, Jean, Jean._

_Jean?!_

_Jean?_

Sasha menatap Jean yang berdiri di depannya dengan _horror_. Siswa berambut cokelat susu itu bercucuran keringat karena panas matahari yang menyengat, sesekali menengok ke arah Sasha. Ia bingung apa yang dia lakukan sampai-sampai gadis kentang itu menatapnya ketakutan.

"Sasha?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Sasha?"

Jean memanggilnya lagi dengan suara pelan.

"D—diem! Nanti ketahuan Mikasa!"

Gadis dengan rambut cokelat terikat itu membalas dengan suara tercekat sambil menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya, menyuruh Jean untuk tidak membuat terlalu banyak suara. Karena Mikasa—_ketua OSIS SMAN 104 Maria yang serba bisa dan cantik_—sedang berpatroli untuk menghukum murid-murid yang melanggar peraturan.

Sasha menghela nafas melihat pelanggaran jelas di depan matanya yang dilakukan oleh Kirschtein. Dan ia juga merutuki nasib sialnya yang tiba-tiba disuruh Mikasa untuk piket.

* * *

—**f**_lashback _

Ia belum mengerjakan PR kimianya.

Dan ia tahu bahwa sumber contekannya tidak jenius; walaupun begitu, hanya Jean yang berbaik hati meminjamkan PR untuknya. Karena Jean tahu rasanya menjadi orang lemah.

Tidak, mungkin saja karena Jean membiarkan Sasha mencontek PRnya agar mata Sasha buta akan kesenangan semata—_bisa mencontek PR_—dan pada akhirnya Sasha tidak mengerti apa-apa, lalu Jean berhasil membuat satu murid setingkat lebih bodoh darinya saat ulangan berlangsung.

Entahlah, Sasha sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli.

Ia menunggu Jean dengan cemas, ke mana dia? Anak-anak sudah mengambil tempat berbarisnya masing-masing sesuai tingginya. Seharusnya, Jean berbaris di depan Marco dan di belakang Eren. Namun karena si bodoh itu belum datang, Marco jadi berdiri di belakang Eren. Sedangkan di belakang Marco ada Reiner dan Bertholdt. Di depan Eren ada Armin, dan didepannya lagi ada Connie; masih banyak lagi siswa-siswa yang lebih pendek dari Connie berjejer di depannya.

Tiba-tiba, Mikasa—_yang berdiri di belakangnya_—dipanggil oleh Pak Rivaille, guru matematika yang punya julukan '_pendek galak_' atau '_cabe rawit_'. Mikasa menghampiri Pak Rivaille, dan tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan agak tergesa-gesa.

"Sasha," ujarnya dengan mimik wajah serius, "Gantikan aku piket, ya?"

"Kenapa tidak Ymir saja?" potong Sasha dengan cepat.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Ymir untuk piket di barisan kelas X. Kau kebagian piket di barisan kelas XI dan kupikir itu cukup mudah untukmu."

"Memangnya Mikasa mau kemana?"

Mikasa menghela nafas, kecewa bahwa ia tak bisa memperhatikan Eren di barisan XI lagi.

"Pak Rivaille menyuruhku piket keliling setiap barisan, bukan hanya piket barisan kelas XI," gadis berwajah oriental itu menggurutu, "Dasar pen—"

"Oi Ackerman, cepat. Upacara sudah mau dimulai."

"Baik Pak," Sasha lega karena Mikasa tidak mengatakan '_pendek_' secara gamblang. Kalau sampai kata itu terucap, habislah sudah mereka dijemur berjam-jam di lapangan. Panas.

Sasha pun resmi piket di barisan kelas XI; tugasnya hanya memberitahu Mikasa bila ada yang pingsan. Sedangkan tugas Mikasa bertambah, yaitu mengecek kelengkapan seragam seluruh murid SMAN 104 Maria.

Upacara dimulai.

Saat itu masing-masing petugas sedang menyiapkan barisannya. Biasanya, di saat inilah Sasha mulai mengunyah keripik kentangnya yang ia sembunyikan di saku roknya. Namun karena tiba-tiba ia diminta menggantikan piket, ia harus mengontrol nafsu makan membabi butanya tersebut.

Sialnya, perutnya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Ia mulai mengeluarkan cemilan dari sakunya dan memakannya diam-diam, berharap Mikasa dan Pak Rivaille tidak melihat aksinya.

_Jean_.

Bocah sableng itu belum juga muncul, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya; memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan dia dapat bila tidak mengerjakan PR kimia. Sedangkan pelajaran kimia ada tepat setelah upacara kemerdekaan selesai.

_Jean, Jean, Jean_.

Sasha berharap laki-laki itu cepat datang.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba: Jean datang sambil mengendap-ngendap di antara barisan agar tak terlihat para guru kalau ia sedikit terlambat. Sepertinya Mikasa melihat ia mengendap-ngendap, namun ia membiarkan Jean lolos begitu saja. Kasihan, mungkin?

Jean datang! Gadis itu senang sekali, ia tersenyum menyambut contekan PRnya datang—

_Jean?!_

Seketika, Sasha merasa harapan satu-satunya kandas.

—**e**_nd of flashback_

* * *

Bertholdt menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Oh, hai Jean."

"Hai. Biarkan aku berdiri di belakangmu untuk hari ini saja, ya. Seharusnya aku ada di depan Marco dan itu terlalu jauh."

Bertholdt memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tak masalah," jawab lelaki yang tingginya nyaris dua meter tersebut, lalu menyapa Sasha yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Jean, "Hai Sasha, piket?"

"Ya, tiba-tiba ditunjuk mendadak."

Sasha menggumam pelan, dan Bertholdt sadar bahwa ada yang salah dengan teman sekelasnya yang suka makan kentang ini.

"Jean, ada yang salah denganmu."

"Hah?" Jean mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Salah apa? Tenang, aku membawa PR kimiaku—"

"—dimana sepatumu?"

Ketiga pasang mata tersebut mengarah ke arah alas kaki yang dikenakan oleh Jean.

Dan ia masih mengenakan sandal rumahnya.

...

"_**SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT**_—"

Dengan sigap, Bertholdt sudah membekap mulut Jean yang menimbulkan suara bising. Sasha menatap Mikasa yang berada di ujung sana, dan Mikasa menatapnya balik dengan tatapan '_aku-sudah-tahu_'.

"Lalu bagaimana cara aku mencontek PRmu bila kau akan dihukum?!"

Jean menatap alas kakinya dengan _horror_.

Yang dia ingat, terakhir kali ia dijatuhi hukuman oleh Pak Rivaille meninggalkan kesan yang tidak menyenangkan, tentu saja. Ia disuruh berlari sampai jam istirahat tiba, yaitu satu jam pelajaran setelah upacara rutin hari Senin usai.

Dan itu melelahkan.

Bertholdt tahu ia tak akan bisa meminjamkan PRnya ke Sasha karena sudah di_tag_ duluan oleh Reiner, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Pernah, Sasha dan Reiner mencontek PR Bertholdt secara bersamaan, Sasha yang duduk di sebelah siswa pirang tersebut protes karena Reiner terlalu banyak bergerak sehingga menyulitkan Sasha untuk menulis. Karena terlalu asik debat, tanpa sengaja mereka mencoret PR Bertholdt dan itu membuatnya ngambek berhari-hari.

Mulai saat itu, Bertholdt hanya meminjamkan PRnya ke satu orang saja.

Mereka bertiga menunduk sambil memancarkan aura tidak enak. Sekarang murid-murid serta guru sedang menyanyikan lagu Indonesia Raya. Mereka berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar Pak Rivaille tidak sampai ke barisan belakang.

Setelah lagu ini selesai, pasti ada pesan dari pembina upacara alias si guru matematika yang imut-imut menyeramkan tersebut.

"Oke, Bertholdt, kau pingsan saja," perintah Sasha kepada Bertholdt dengan mimik yang sangat serius.

"Ma—maksudmu?"

Jalan pikiran Sasha memang susah ditebak.

"Jadi," Sasha menjelaskan _escape plan_ miliknya, "Kau pura-pura pingsan, nanti banyak orang yang mengerubungimu dan Jean bisa ngumpet diantaranya."

"Bagaimana kalau Pak Rivaille datang, dan menyadari bahwa aku tidak memakai sepatu?" tanya Jean bingung.

Sasha terdiam.

"Lalu bagaimana bila Pak Rivaille tahu bahwa Bertholdt hanya pura-pura pingsan?" cerocos pemilik rambut cokelat susu dengan mengenaskan.

Sasha menunduk.

Jean menunduk.

Bertholdt cengengesan berusaha menghibur mereka, "Sudahlah, berdoa saja agar Pak Rivaille tidak menghukum kalian."

Ah, Bertholdt memang menjadi 'ibu'nya kelas. Ia memiliki perawakan seperti laki-laki _macho_, namun sifatnya sangat perhatian dan lembut. Bertholdt memang memperhatikan secara detil dan suka membantu temannya.

Jean mengangguk, "Ya, mungkin memang sebaiknya begitu. Kalau bisa sekarang kau menghadap depan dan biarkan aku bersembunyi di belakangmu."

Lagu Indonesia Raya sudah selesai dikumandangkan. Sekarang waktunya Pak Rivaille memberi pesan kepada murid-murid yang sudah berkeringat karena kepanasan. Lain halnya dengan Sasha dan Jean yang berkeringat dingin di bawah teriknya matahari saat ini. Saking takutnya.

Ia berdiri, namun kalahnya masih kalah tinggi dengan podium.

Sayangnya, tak ada yang berani tertawa—_sekalipun Connie yang bandelnya amit-amit_—mengingat Jean pernah dihukum secara sadis karena ia menertawakan Pak Rivaille yang lebih pendek daripada podium.

.

"Singkat saja, saya tahu kalian kepanasan di sini."

Murid-murid yang terpanggang di sana menghela nafas lega.

"Sasha Braus."

Sasha tersedak saat namanya dipanggil oleh Pak Rivaille. Anak-anak tahu Pak Rivaille akan memanggil nama murid yang melanggar peraturan saat ia berada di podium.

"Jean Kirschtein."

Jean menunduk sambil mengumpat dalam hatinya. Anak-anak tak terlalu heran bila ia dipanggil karena Jean adalah salah satu murid yang sering kena kasus.

"Bertholdt Fubar."

Saat nama Bertholdt dipanggil, nafas semua murid yang mengenalnya langsung tercekat sambil bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa kesalahan yang ia perbuat?

"Mikasa Ackerman."

"**EEEHHH?!**"

Anak-anak langsung heboh saat mendengar nama Mikasa Ackerman dipanggil. Begitu pula Mikasa yang agak _shock_ saat namanya disebut oleh si cabe rawit.

"Nama yang tidak dipanggil harap meninggalkan lapangan. Tanpa penghormatan, bubar jalan."

Murid-murid langsung berlarian ke kelas, tak kuat dengan panasnya sang surya. Sepertinya keempat murid yang dipanggil namanya masih harus berhadapan dengan panasnya matahari dan panasnya hati Pak Rivaille. _Double_.

Mereka berdiri menghadap tiang bendera merah putih, sedangkan sang eksekutor mondar-mandir di depan mereka.

.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu, Ackerman?"

Mikasa menggeleng.

"Pendek." ujar Pak Rivaille dengan sinis. Mikasa menggigit bibirnya, ternyata ia mendengar saat Mikasa nyaris keceplosan bilang '_pendek_' untuk mengatainya.

"Kau, Fubar?"

"Tidak, Pak."

Sebuah senyum tanpa dosa terlukis di wajahnya, berharap Pak Rivaille luluh dengan senyumannya lalu akhirnya ia dibebaskan pergi.

"Kau mengobrol dengan Kirschtein dan Braus."

Ah, Bertholdt tersenyum kecut.

"Braus?"

"**SIAP PAK LAKSANAKAN!**"

Sasha berteriak dengan _nervous_.

Jean menyikut Sasha dengan agak kasar sambil mengernyit, "Oi, oi, oi. Laksanakan apa?"

"**SAYA NGOBROL DENGAN KIRSCHTEIN DAN FUBAR!**"

"Bukan cuma itu kan, Braus?"

"Uh?" Sasha memiringkan kepalanya, "Memang ada lagi, Pak?"

Pak Rivaille menatapnya tajam.

"Keluarkan semua barang yang ada di saku kanan rokmu."

Dengan berat hati, gadis itu memejamkan matanya sambil mengeluarkan isi saku roknya.

Keripik kentang, keripik kentang, keripik kentang, remah-remah dari keripik kentang, dan keripik kentang. Tanpa bungkusnya.

"Ew," komentar Pak Rivaille dengan pelan, namun tatapannya sangat jijik melihat benda yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasha. Lalu, ia berjalan ke arah Jean Kirschtein; murid langganan berkasus selain Eren.

"Kamu tahu kesalahanmu?"

"Emm... kayaknya?"

Satu sentilan mendarat di jidat Jean.

"**Kayaknya?**" ulang Pak Rivaille, memberi kesempatan bagi Jean untuk mengganti jawabannya.

"**TAHU KOK PAK!** Saya salah pake sepatu, kan?!"

Jean meringis kesakitan disentil Pak Rivaille.

"Kamu gak kapok sama hukuman saya yang waktu itu?"

"Kapok sih... tapi mau gimana—"

Satu sentilan mendarat lagi di jidat mulus Jean.

"**KOK SAYA DISENTIL LAGI SIH PAK?**"

"Itu retorik, seharusnya jangan dijawab," jawab Pak Rivaille dengan santai.

_What the hell_.

"Oh... _okay_, saya akan mencatatnya—"

_Ctak._

Satu sentilan bonus untuk Jean. Di jidat lagi.

"**YAELAH KENAPA LAGI SIH PAK?!**"

"Pengen aja," jawabnya. Membuat alis Jean bertautan dan agaknya ia sudah siap untuk menelan Pak Rivaille hidup-hidup.

.

Lalu, Pak Rivaille menyuruh Mikasa dan Bertholdt hormat ke arah bendera sampai waktu istirahat tiba. Sedangkan Jean dan Sasha harus berlari mengitari lapangan dan selesai di waktu yang sama, bersamaan dengan Mikasa dan Bertholdt.

Jean berlari, sedangkan Sasha mengekor di belakangnya. Pemandangan ini merupakan pemandangan konyol dari dalam kelas yang _view_ jendelanya menghadap lapangan. Termasuk kelas XI.1, kelas mereka.

Pak Rivaille mendengus sambil memperhatikan mereka di bawah pohon.

"**SATU-SATU, AKU SAYANG PAK RIVAILLE!**"

Sasha berteriak kencang. Mikasa dan Bertholdt menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Sedangkan Pak Rivaille senyum-senyum dikit.

"Sha, udah gila?" tanya Jean khawatir, atau mungkin _jealous _gara-gara Sasha nyanyi lagu gak jelas.

"Sst, nyanyi ini biar dia seneng, terus hukuman kita diringanin."

...

"Bener juga," Jean terpukau dengan ide 'agak' cemerlangnya, "**DUA-DUA, AKU SAYANG PAK RIVAILLE!**"

"**TIGA-TIGA!**" Sasha dan Jean tak menyangka bilang Mikasa dan Bertholdt akan ikut menyanyikan lagu ini, "**KAMI SAYANG PAK RIVAILLE!**"

Wajah Pak Rivaille merah. Sedikit. Sedikit sekali; mungkin sebenarnya wajahnya tidak merah, hanya Sasha dan Jean saja yang imajinasinya terlalu liar.

"**SATU DUA TIGA, PAK UDAHAN DONG.**" mereka teriak dengan kompak. Pak Rivaille menggeleng dengan santainya.

"**ARRRGHHH!**" rencana Sasha untuk merebut hati Pak Rivaille tak berhasil, "**AKU LAPARRRR!**"

"Sha, jangan banyak ngomong, nanti gampang capek," ujar Jean sambil berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

Sasha terduduk sambil berteriak, "**CAPEEEKKK.**"

Ikat rambutnya putus, membuat rambutnya tergerai. Saat itu Jean langsung berhenti berlari hendak membantu Sasha berdiri. Namun, ia malah mendapati dirinya termangu melihat gadis itu dengan rambut tergerai.

Manis.

"Kabur aja, yuk," ajak Sasha.

"Gak mungkin," Jean berdehem, "Ada si bos ngawasin."

Sasha berdiri sambil cemberut dan ogah-ogahan, lalu ia dan Jean berlari lagi mengelilingi lapangan. Sedangkan Mikasa dan Bertholdt sudah mulai pegal hormat ke arah bendera.

"Ngomong-ngomong, jangan ngekor di belakang aja."

"Jadi?"

"Disampingku, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, Kentang."

Ia cemberut sambil berlari di samping Jean, "Tolong, jangan memanggilku Kentang."

"Se—sebenarnya," Jean ngos-ngosan, "A—aku iri."

"Iri?" Sasha juga sudah mulai kesulitan mengatur nafas.

"Saat kamu bernyanyi 'Aku cinta Pak Rivaille', aku pikir liriknya jelek sekali," Jean membuang muka. "Lebih baik kau mengganti 'Pak Rivaille' dengan J—"

.

"**TATAKAE!**"

Orang-orang yang ada di lapangan langsung menatap sumber suara dari jendela lantai dua yang terbuka, lalu nongol kepala Eren sambil berteriak dengan ganasnya.

"**TATAKAE MIKASA, BERTHOLDT, SASHA! TATAKAE!**"

"**KOK NAMA GUE GA DISEBUT?!**" rengek Jean.

Tiba-tiba, Eren dibekap oleh Reiner. Memang, kalau untuk mengacaukan suasana, Eren juaranya. Ia sangat sering berteriak-teriak '_Tatakae_' yang berarti '_Fight_'.

"_Watashi wa tsuyoi_."

Nah, kalau Eren sudah berteriak seperti itu, biasanya Mikasa akan membalas seperti ini, yang artinya '_I am strong_'. Sedangkan Bertholdt hanya menahan tawa sekuat mungkin.

"**TATAKAE! TATAKAE!**" Eren menyikut wajah Reiner untuk menyemangati mereka—_kecuali Jean, tentunya—_dan mendapat tatapan sinis dari Pak Rivaille.

"**TATAKAE!**" Sasha berlari dengan semangat di samping Jean.

"Tatakae, ikut aja deh."

Bertholdt mencoba memperagakan kata-kata Eren dengan wajah polosnya.

.

"—Jean."

Jean mengucapkan namanya sendiri sambil berlari.

"Huh?" Sasha menoleh ke arah Jean, "Kau lapar?"

"Tidak," Jean menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau menyebutkan namamu sendiri?"

Wajah Jean merah padam.

"Itu lanjutan kalimat yang tadi... yah, kau tahu."

"**TATAKAE!**"

"Karena aku—"

"**TATAKAE!**"

Jean mencoba (sedikit) sabar menghadapi teriakan Eren.

"Sha, aku s—" laki-laki yang di samping Sasha mulai berbicara lagi.

"**TATAKAE!**"

"**EREN DIEM WOY!**"

Tak tahan lagi, Jean melempar sandal rumahnya ke arah Eren yang kepalanya nongol-nongol dari jendela lantai dua, sialnya, sandal itu malah mengenai Reiner.

"**TATAKAE!**"

"**EREN!**"

"**JEAN!**"

Mereka bertiga sibuk misuh-misuh gak jelas. Sedangkan Mikasa tetap hormat sambil memerhatikan Eren. Bertholdt tersenyum geli melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

Di sisi lain, Pak Rivaille memijit-mijit keningnya, berpikir keras apakah ia akan _resign_ dari SMAN 104 Maria atau tidak.

Dan Sasha?

Ia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Jean, masih tidak mengerti kenapa Jean menyebutkan namanya sendiri tadi. Itu sambungan kalimat yang mana, ya?

Ah, yang penting, untuk saat ini ia terbebas dari pelajaran kimia, tapi ia masih penasaran dengan lelaki di sebelahnya ini.

_Jean?_

_._

_._

_._

_...tbc?_

* * *

[**GLO-BOX**]

ya ampun, udah lama ga nulis ff, dan memutuskan untuk nulis di fandom SnK gara-gara kepincut sama Jesha. OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OMGOMGOMG JEAAAN

btw, TATAKAE EVERYONE YEA. Maafin aku Dit, soalnya kalo gak AU aku pusing gimana... ffku mayoritas AU soalnya... T_T

Setelah gagal menjadikan ff ini sebagai oneshot, ff ini juga gagal meraih kata 1000-1500, malah kelebihan. Ah, sudahlah, lagi pengen bertele-tele sama deskripsinya soalnya XD Maafin Glo, ya!

Anyway...

terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mau mampir disina, baik silent readers maupun readers yang meninggalkan jejak!

Glo sayang kalian semua ihihihi XD

Terima kasih banyak! Sampai bertemu lagi kapan-kapan XD


End file.
